A New Detective
by kwebba
Summary: This is a different version of my fic called Darkness which i deleted. i basically rewrote it. A new detective comes in and will she and Elliot find love? ElliotOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I deleted my fic called Darkness because I read it and it was soo badly written so this is basically it, but written differently and some different events.

* * *

**

"What the hell to you mean I'm getting transferred," Detective Kristen Weber yelled, barging into her captain's office. Captain James Davis rose from his desk, his anger rising quickly.

"Who the hell do you think you are, barging in here and screaming about your transfer," he began to scold. "This is exactly why you're being transferred. Your anger always gets the best of you. You've been here six months and I've sent you on vacation two times. You're still a rookie, Detective! I'm not letting you off easy anymore." Kristen was on the verge of tears but held them back to look tough. The enraged Captain lowered his voice, looking down at his desk. "There's an opening in SVU. There you'll actually have victims not drug dealers. I'm pretty sure you can't slam rape victims into walls, Kristen, like you do to junkies. If you sort out your anger issues, maybe you can come back. You start at SVU on Monday." Kristen exited the office and started packing up all her stuff.

**Two days later…**

Kristen walked towards the squad room of the Special Victims Unit. She had heard stories about one very unorthodox detective, the infamous Elliot Stabler. She heard he was a handful for his partner and she sometimes couldn't handle him. _I bet I could_, she thought to herself with a smirk. After getting off the elevator, she moved towards the squad room. She was about to open the doors when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and kicked the stranger in the shin then threw a right jab into his stomach. The man stumbled back a few feet and that's when his badge fell off onto the ground.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry," she apologized, running over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled. He had the most amazing blue eyes and smile. "I was just wondering if I could help you with anything."

"I'm Kristen Weber, the new detective," she introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Oh, yeah, Cragen told us about you," he replied shaking her hand firmly. "I'm Elliot Stabler. Captain Cragen's office is right through there."

"Thanks," she said before walking away. She knocked on the door to the office and entered when she heard him say "Come in".

"Detective Weber, have a seat," Cragen greeted warmly. "I wanna get one thing straight. I've heard some not so great things from Captain Davis. If we have one problem with your anger, you'll be on desk duty for one week. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now you'll be partnered with Detective Stabler. I'll go introduce you." He rose from his chair and followed Kristen. "Elliot, this is you you're new partner, Kristen Weber. Introduce her to the rest of the squad when they get back."

"Nice seeing you again," he said with a smile. "Your desk is over there. I'll introduce you to Munch and Fin when they get back and Olivia has today off so you'll see her tomorrow and I'll introduce you as long as you don't hit me." She laughed and walked to her desk which was across from Elliot's.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I've always been kinda paranoid."

"Oh, it's alright. Don't worry about it. So what'd you work in before?"

"Narcotics," she simply answered.

"Oh, why'd you leave," he questioned.

"I was forced by my captain. He didn't like my attitude, so…," she trailed off. "He sent me here because I can't rough up victims like I did junkies." _Why does this guy have such a bad rep? He seems pretty nice._

**Weber Residence **

**Monday, May 3**

**8:24 P.M.**

Kristen was slightly annoyed when there was a knock on her apartment door. She lifted herself up off the couch and treaded to the door. She opened it and saw Elliot leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Elliot," she said, somewhat confused by his presence.

"Hey, you forgot you're cell phone at the precinct," Elliot replied, holding out her cell.

"Oh, thanks for bringing it. I thought I lost it." They stood there in silence for a few moments staring at each other until Elliot broke the silence.

"Uh, I better get going. See you tomorrow." He walked away leaving Kristen in her trance.

"Oh, bye," she said but he was already gone. Kristen went back to her living room and sat on the couch. She totally ignored the movie that was playing and just thought.

_What just happened there? Why were we staring at each other? That was really weird. Does he have a thing for me? He can't if we're partners. Do I have a thing for him? No, no, there's no way I'm already falling for him. I've only been at SVU for a day and I'm already breaking the rules. That can't happen. Elliot and I can't happen. Wait, why am I overreacting? Elliot doesn't have any feelings for me. He doesn't even know me. I just freaked out for nothing. That's great. I'm gonna have a heart attack before I'm thirty._

Kristen's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a hand waiving in front of her face. She looked up to see that the hand belong to her best friend and roommate, Jessica.

"What," she asked, extremely annoyed now.

"What's up? You look like you saw a ghost," Jessica explained.

"Really? I was just thinking."

"Oh, about what?"

"My new partner. He just stopped by and we were staring at each other. It sorta freaked me out."

"Aw, Kristen loves her partner and it's only been a day," she squealed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. More is coming soon. It'll come faster if I get reviews… hint, hint**

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. There will be Elliot/Kristen in this one. Please review!

* * *

**

**Two weeks later...**

"What the hell were you doing in there," Elliot yelled barging into the crib after Kristen. "That was our only change to talk to him. After you little outburst, we won't get anything from him!" Kristen just glared at him. He was in no position to dispute her interrogation tactics.

"He's a fucking heroin addict," she yelled back. Both detectives were getting angrier with every second.

"That fucking heroin addict just lawyered up, all thanks to you." The stared each other straight in the eyes. He inched closer to her. Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips crashed together in a kiss that surprised them both. Elliot deepened the kiss, but the kiss was cut short.

"Uh huh," someone cleared their throat rather loudly. They immediately backed away from each other and saw a uniform officer standing in the doorway with a smirk plastered on his face. "Captain Cragen would like to see you, Detective Weber." The man walked away leaving the partners in an uncomfortable silence. Both just stared at the gound until Elliot stepped out of the room. He descended down the stairs only to be met by awkward looks from co-workers. He did his best to ignore them as he plopped down in his chair. Elliot was sitting for a mere three seconds before Cragen yelled at him from his office.

"Stabler, get your ass in here now!" Elliot stood up with a sigh and moved into the office. "What the hell were you doing with your tongue down your partner's throat?" Elliot was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to explain himself. "I knew this would happen. I saw that damn look in your eyes when you met her. This is what I get for partnering you two up."

Kristen walked past the squad room doors on the way to her desk at the same time as a woman holding a little boy about six years old.

"Ugh, can this day get any worse," she muttered under her breath as she approached the familiar woman. "Jessica, you said you didn't have to work today."

"They called me in. What am I supposed to do? If your regular baby-sitter keeps cancelling on you, get a new one. I have a job. Sorry." She handed him over to Kristen and left.

"Mommy, are you mad," the boy asked curiously as they headed towards the stairs.

"No sweetie, I'm not mad," she assured him. The whole room watched the exchange that took place in front of him. Most of them were in shock. No one knew about Kristen's son or that she could be nice to someone.

"Whoa," John finally broke the silence once Kristen was out of sight. "Who knew she had a soft side." Minutes later, Elliot emerge from the Captain's office followed by his angry leader.

"Where's Kristen," Cragen asked, trying to stay calm even though everyone could see right through his act.

"She's upstairs with an unexpected visitor," Olivia explained. Cragen ran a hand down his face. This day couldn't get any worse for him, could it?

"Now what's wrong?"

"Did you know Kristen has a son," John questioned. Cragen looked at him quizzically.

"Why isn't that in her file? I'm sick of all these little surprises. She's gonna start opening up around here."

**Thirty minutes later...**

Huang walked into the squad room and went into Cragen's office.

"Captain Cragen, you want me to talk to Detective Weber?"

"Yeah, she has major anger issues, she doesn't open up to anyone, she doesn't listen to a thing I say, but she's a great detective. Do whatever you can. Help her."

"Do you want me to get her open up maybe about childhood, young adult times, and see if that will help any?"

"George, I don't care what you do, just fix it."

George left the Captain's office and proceeded up the stairs. He saw Kristen kneeling down and talking to a little boy.

"Detective," he said walking up behind her. She looked back at him then sighed.

"I'm not talking to a shrink," she simply said.

"Cragen ordered it. I think your job may be on the line."

"Who's gonna watch him," she asked motioning to the boy. George shrugged.

"I'm sure Elliot or Olivia wouldn't mind watching him. Would you like me to get one of them?"

A few seconds later, George reappeared with Elliot behind him. Elliot smiled at the boy as Kristen stood from her chair and kneeled in front of the boy again.

"Taye, this is Elliot. He's gonna stay with you for a few minutes, okay?" Taye nodded happily. Kristen stood up and turned to George. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be Kristen talking to Huang and Elliot interacting with Taye. How should Taye be with Elliot? Should he really like him like a lot? Or what? Help meout! Please review!**


End file.
